Interactive television content has become an attraction to television content viewers since it provides a two-way communication platform. For example, interactive television content may include graphical information elements, such as, icons, banners, menus, overlays, and widgets to allow the television content viewer to interact with this content and navigate to other television content. Television service providers, content providers, and advertisers continue to aim toward enhancing a television content viewer's experience by supplementing linear programming with interactive features.